Voltron: The truth of Haggarium
by storyteller316
Summary: Join Daniel and the others as they continue the fight to protect the universe, but with the help of new allies and lions. The truth of the lions and Haggarium is finally revealed to all.
1. Chapter 1: The lost truth

As Daniel used the Black Lion to attack his friends, Vince was trying to get through to him with their psychic connection.

"Come on, Daniel, you have to stop this," thought Vince.

"You're wrong, you, need to stop," thought Daniel, whose voice was filled with pain.

"We can't until you do," though Vince.

"I'm not going to hurt you, the Haggarium in me just wants to go to Ariel," thought Daniel.

"What is he saying, Vince?" asked Lance as he tried catching Black with Red.

"He says that the Haggarium in him wants to go to Ariel," said Vince.

"The Haggarium must have messed with his head more than we thought," said Pidge from the castle. The Black Lion then let out a loud roar that blew the others away.

"Looks like he's going there anyway," said Hunk as he watched Black fly away.

"Then we're going too," said Keith. A few hours later, the group arrived on Ariel and were met by the Lion Riders.

"It's nice to see you my friends," said the leader.

"I wish it was on better terms," said Keith.

"We came here looking for Daniel who has gone crazy from the Haggarium that fused with him," said Larmina who had tagged along.

"He's in that shrine over there," said Daigo as he pointed at a nearby shrine with the Black Lion in front of it.

"At least Black's alright," said Keith.

"Try and get ahold of him again, Vince," said Pidge.

"Daniel, you there?" thought Vince as he closed his eyes.

"I'm here buddy, but you have to try and find me, this place is so cool," thought Daniel without any pain this time.

"Try thinking of the directions you took," thought Vince.

"Sure thing," said Daniel.

"Follow me," said Vince before he led the way into the shrine along with Daigo. After several minutes of running around corners, the group had reached a dead end.

"Did we take a wrong turn, Vince?" asked Larmina.

"Hang on, Daniel is telling me to press this stone," said Vince before he hit a stone slab with seven lion heads on it. A door, big enough for the lions to go through, then opened in the wall in front of them.

"Welcome to the forge of the lions," said Daniel who was standing on the other side.

"How did you?" asked a surprised Lance.

"The Haggarium led me here, and to him," said Daniel as he turned around to another door on the opposite wall. A purple lion then walked out from the hole.

"A sixth lion?!" asked everyone else with a stunned expression.


	2. Chapter 2: The other lions

"Speechless right, I was too when I found out about him and the other one," said Daniel after a few minutes of silence.

"Wait, what other one?" asked Allura.

"The Haggarium told me about this purple lion and an orange one back on Earth," said Daniel.

"But how is it that the Haggarium in you knows this?" asked Pidge.

"Because it was the original source of the lion's energy," said Daniel as he activated a computer.

"No way," said Hunk as they looked at all the data.

"You mean that Ariel was part of making the lions?" asked Larmina.

"They supplied the Haggarium for the cores and built the lions right here in this forge," said Daniel.

"But our lions' cores are not made of Haggarium," said Allura.

"They were before they had been exposed to a source of an element," said Daniel as he hit a few buttons, making a history of tests done on the lions appear.

"The Red Lion was exposed to lava, Black to lighting, Green to nature, Yellow to earth, and Blue to water," said Daigo as he read the words on the screen.

"But what about the purple and orange lions?" asked Hunk.

"They had to be locked away because of problems with King Zarkon, sine their cores were not stable back then, unlike the others," said Daniel.

"And now we know of them because of you," said Keith.

"But how are we going to find the Orange Lion?" asked Lance.

"I will use the Haggarium in me to find it," said Daniel as the color of his eyes turned light purple.

"No, that's too dangerous," said Keith.

"Not right now, I have full control of it; besides, we need the Orange Lion before he awakes," said Daniel.

"He who?" asked Larmina.

"King Zarkon, Lotor's father," said Daniel.

"But he was killed long ago," said Pidge.

"A small part of him has been out in space, absorbing energy in out there this whole time," said Daniel.

"Then we need to get to the Orange Lion fast," said Keith. Meanwhile, somewhere in space, a red crystal was floating.

"So, the Purple Lion is active, it's about time," said a voice form the crystal as it glowed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Orange Lion

Minutes later, the group was walking out of the shrine when Lance thought of something.

"Hey guys, who's going to drive the new lion?" asked Lance. The Purple Lion then walked over to Daigo and laid down before him.

"Looks like he chose his pilot," said Vince.

"But I cannot go with you, I must stay here with my tribe," said Daigo.

"No, you have been given an honor to be part of them, so you must go with them," said the leader of the Lion Riders.

"Thank you, sir," said Daigo.

"Alright then, let's set out for Earth at once," said Keith. A few hours later, they were on Earth late at night fallowing Daniel.

"You are sure that the Orange Lion is on Earth, right Daniel?" asked Lance.

"I'm sure of it, the Haggarium in his core is telling me so," said Daniel as he started down an ally.

"But this is one of the biggest and oldest cities on Earth, someone should have found him by now," said Hunk.

"Only ones who can do that are his pilot and me," said Daniel as he opened a sewer hatch.

"We have to go down there?" asked Allura.

"Hey, you don't have to come along, you're no longer a member of the Voltron Force, remember," said Daniel as he started down into the sewer.

"But I do want to see this through," said Allura as she started down next. A few minutes later, the team had reached a dead end.

"Now what?" asked Lance.

"I just hit this," said Daniel as he pressed a stone that was like the one on Ariel in the shrine.

"Guess this means the same people did build this place," said Pidge as a door opened.

"This looks like the Purple Lion's den," said Vince as they found a room similar to the one found on Ariel.

"Whose there?!" asked a voice from a nearby tunnel in the secret room.

"It's alright, we're the members of Voltron," said Keith. A boy Vince and Daniel's age then walked out from the tunnel.

"John?!" asked Vince with a surprised face as he saw his old academy friend standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" asked John as he looked at Vince and Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4: The last one

After meeting John, everyone gathered around a table in the middle of the Orange Lion's den.

"So, you three know each other?" asked Allura.

"We were all part of Waid's academy," said Daniel.

"But John was tossed out since he was found cheating on one of the tests," said Vince as John handed him a glass of water.

"That was just a cover story, I found out what Waid was doing with the lions and left of my own will," said John.

"How did you find this place?" asked Lance.

"After I left the academy, I started using the sewers to avoid police and take food, one day I found this room and its secret," said John.

"The Orange Lion," said Daniel.

"How do you know about him?" asked John.

"That's a long story, but we also know about the Purple Lion, who is already in our possession" said Vince.

"And now I bet you're here to take the Orange Lion from me," said John as he drank some water.

"No, you and the Orange Lion have already bonded, so we are going to recruit you as his pilot," said Keith.

"You're making me part of your team?" asked John who was surprised.

"That's right, we need you and your lion for an upcoming battle," said Keith.

"Then count me in," said John. Before another word was said, the Earth began to shake all around them, glass containers shattered as they fell to the ground.

"What is this?!" asked Lance as some lose concrete came off the ceiling.

"It's King Zarkon," said Daniel with an expression filled with anger.


	5. Chapter 5: The Drule King's return

After everyone had reached the surface, they noticed the crystal that had been floating in space.

"It has been a while, Voltron Force," said a voice from the crystal.

"That's him, that's King Zarkon," said Allura. The crystal then started to glow, and after the light had faded, the Drule King himself was revealed to be floating before them.

"And I'm not alone," said King Zarkon as he snapped his fingers. A giant dog like Robeast then appeared behind him in a flash of purple lightning.

"This is not good," said Hunk.

"How are we supposed to get to the lions to fight that thing?" asked Vince.

"Who says we need to get to them?" asked Daniel before he let out a loud roar. A few seconds later, all seven lions came flying to them.

"I did not know we could call them like that," said Larmina.

"Cool huh; oh, and if it's not too much to ask, could I pilot Black again?" asked Daniel as he looked at Keith.

"Sure, you can," said Keith.

"Thanks," said Daniel. Everyone then ran for their lions, the five main ones formed Voltron, but the other two had some problems.

"How do I make my lion transform?" asked Daigo.

"I'll send you the information," said John.

"Then I'll form the shield," said Daigo as he followed the information. The purple lion then turned into a large shield in Voltron's left hand.

"And I'll form the wings," said John. The orange lion's arms and legs then tucked in as it attached to Voltron's back, a set of wings popping out as it did.

"Whoa, we have wings and a shield now?" asked Vince with a stunned expression.

"That's it you fools, fall for my trap," said King Zarkon who had escaped to a nearby roof top.

"You're going down Robeast!" said Daniel as Voltron ran at it and cut right through it.

"Alright, that was too easy," said Lance. The group then noticed King Zarkon laughing.

"You actually fell for it, you actually attacked my Mimic Robeast," said King Zarkon as the creature reformed into a copy of Voltron.

"This is not good," said everyone from the team as they looked at the Robeast Voltron with terrified expressions.


	6. Chapter 6: The king's plan

"I can't believe he created his own Voltron," said Pidge.

"I'm the one who came up with the plans to make the original Voltron in the first place," said Zarkon as he jumped onto the shoulder of the Robeast Voltron.

"What?!" asked everyone, but Daniel.

"It was easy to do, first I just needed the people of Balto to come up with the plans and technology, next was to have the people of Ariel supply lion spirits for them and a place to build them," said Zarkon.

"You also supplied Ariel with the Haggarium for the cores, tricking them to think that they were the ones that came up with the idea for it, didn't you?" asked Keith.

"Why don't you ask the one piloting Voltron that, I believe his name is, Daniel," said Zarkon with an evil grin.

"He gave the Haggarium to Arus, and Earth was the testing ground for the lions," said Daniel, surprising everyone.

"My people helped to make the lions?" asked Allura with a stunned expression.

"Not just the people, your own father helped me," said Zarkon with an evil laugh. This caused Allura to drop her head as she pandered over this new information.

"But what was the point of all of this?!" asked Lance.

"To create a Robeast so powerful that nothing could stop it," said Daniel.

"That's correct, but when the five main lions were exposed to the elements on Earth, they no longer took orders from me, so I created another Robeast, the one you have lived in all these years, your highness," said Zarkon.

"The castle?!" asked Allura as she quickly snapped back to her senses.

"That is correct, but the other planets sent me back to my own before I could activate it, then several years later I find out that the lions had fallen into the hands of a Arus human haft breed, the princess of Arus, a runt from Balto, and a muscle brain from Malcona," said Zarkon.

"Malcona?" asked Hunk.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know that planet, that's because I destroyed it before you were born, I was really surprised that there were survivors," said Zarkon.

"You!" said Hunk as his fists shook from anger.

"By the way, now that I have an exact copy of Voltron, I have all seven lions as well," said Zarkon before entering the head's cockpit.

"He can activate the castle Robeast with them," said Daniel.

"And it's all thanks to you, boy," said Zarkon before blasting them, causing Voltron to fall over.

"Daniel, we need to go after him," said Keith as Voltron continued to lay on the ground.

"I thought getting the other two lions would be smart, but it was all part of his plan, I don't deserve to pilot Voltron," said Daniel with an expression filled with hate.

"Daniel, everyone makes mistakes, but it takes a brave person to fight them, and I know that you're brave enough," said Keith as he grabbed Daniel's seat.

"You're right, I can't let a few mistakes stop me," said Daniel as he made a fist.

"We're not done yet, Daniel," thought Vince before they took off.


	7. Chapter 7: The Castle Robeast

Later, the team had returned to Arus, but found that they had arrived too late to stop Zarkon.

"Oh no," said Larmina as they watched the castle start to transform.

"Sorry, Voltron, but I have won," said Zarkon as the Robeast castle took the form of a giant white lion.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" asked Hunk.

"Daigo, switch to center mode," said Daniel.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Vince.

"I'm sure," said Daniel. The purple and black lions then switched places, but the rest of Voltron also changed. An armor like metal was added on the arms and legs as well as a thicker armor on the new center.

"We grew a new armor?" asked John with a surprised expression.

"It's called Samurai Mode, now you're in charge, Daigo," said Daniel.

"Right," said Daigo. The wrecking maces then appeared in both of his hands, but they were purple instead of yellow.

"Whoa, he can use my wrecking maces?" asked Hunk as they ran at the Robeast.

"Do you really think that will be enough?!" asked Zarkon as the Robeast went to stomp on them.

"Now, John!" said Daniel whose Voltcom was plugged in. The boosters on the wings then kicked in, causing Voltron to jet out of the way.

"Why are you running away?" asked Zarkon as he watched them fly above his head.

"Who says we are running away?!" asked Daniel as Voltron suddenly turned around, slamming the maces into the Robeast's back.

"That was nothing but a tickle to this Robeast thanks to the upgrades you gave it," said Zarkon as the maces bounced off the lion without leaving a dent.

"There's not even a scratch," said Pidge with a surprised expression.

"My plan wasn't to use the maces to attack the Castle Robeast," said Daniel with a smile.

"What was the point of that then?" asked Lance.

"To find the seven Robeast lions that must be inside it somewhere," said Daniel as a map of the Robeast appeared on his screen.

"He used the maces to map out the lion with sonar, I would have never thought to do that," thought Keith with an impressed expression.

"Alright everyone, get ready, because the real fight starts now," said Daniel as he looked at where the seven Robeast lions were located.


	8. Chapter 8: The outcome

After mapping where the fake lions were, Daniel had Daigo switch places with Lance for the red center.

"Alright Lance, the Red Robeast is in the tail, blow it off and the entire thing will lose power," said Daniel as they flew in that direction.

"Got it," said Lance as Voltron held the Magma Pistols.

"You're not going to get there," said Zarkon as dozens of defense lasers locked onto them.

"We'll be able to take those down," said Daniel whose Voltcom was still plugged in, giving a boost of speed. Voltron then shot out all the cannons that were in his way.

"Everyone, plug in your Voltcoms too, that way we can boost our power even more," said Daniel.

"Right," said everyone else.

"If only we had Voltcoms," said John. A faint glow then came from a spot on the orange lion's dash.

"Hey John, are you seeing this?" asked Daigo who was also seeing a light from inside his lion.

"It's the keys to our lions," said John as he picked up the key.

"But what's with this light?" asked Daigo who was also holding his key.

"You guys aren't the only ones seeing this," said Larmina. In fact, all the keys were glowing, except Keith's, but there was something weird with it.

"What the?" asked Keith as his key pulled itself out of his Voltcom and fly to Daniel's. Suddenly, everyone with a key in their Voltcom had their arm with it engulfed in a bright light, and when the light faded, their Voltcom's had changed into gauntlets with gloves to cover their hands. They were also in the colors of the lions.

"I did not expect that," said Daniel.

"I guess this means that Black wants you to be his new pilot," said Keith who was surprised but proud by this.

"Hey, we're coming up on the tail," said Vince.

"Fire at the part that connects to the butt of the lion, we have to cut the entire thing off," said Daniel. Voltron then fired at the spot he had said to, and the tail came crashing down to the ground.

"No, this can't be!" said Zarkon.

"Sorry, King Zarkon, but you're going down," said Daniel as Voltron went to turn back to the black center. Only upon the rearrangement, a light engulfed Voltron. When the light finally faded, it was revealed that the white parts on the Black Lion were now pure black, and there were also white stripes down his sides.

"Did Black just change?" asked a shocked Hunk.

"That's not possible!" said Zarkon who was trapped inside the head of his Robeast since the power was cut off by losing one of the lions.

"What's not possible is the chance that you would ever win this fight," Daniel as he used the blazing sword to destroy the Robeast, which exploded into flames.

"That was one crazy battle," said Vince as Voltron flew out of the flames to safety.


	9. Chapter 9: The new start

A few months after King Zarkon's second defeat, and everyone is still trying to move on with their lives.

"Hey Pidge, where do we put cannon 104?" asked Hunk as the two stood in the new command center of the new palace they were building.

"It goes on the west side of the castle," said Pidge as he looked at a hologram of the blue prints. Meanwhile, Larmina was outside sitting on the ground.

"Hey Larmina, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Daniel as he walked up in his new black Voltron uniform.

"I'm just thinking of how things have been these last few months," said Larmina as she tilted her head back to look at the sky.

"Yeah, it's been so calm that I have been wondering if we are even needed anymore," said Daniel as he sat down beside her.

"Of course, we are still needed, we are a symbol of piece for the universe, and you know that something will come up one day," said Larmina.

"We're also the guardians for Allura and Keith," said Daniel.

"I still can't believe they are married now," said Larmina. A silence then fell upon them as they sat there, taking glances at each other before avoiding eye contact.

"Oh for the love of," said Larmina before she grabbed Daniel by the shirt and brought him in for a kiss.

"You, you just," said Daniel who was stunned after she let go.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand it anymore," said Larmina who was blushing.

"It's alright, I'm glad you kissed me," said Daniel as he leaned in and kissed her back, which took Larmina by surprise.

"It's about time you two," said Vince as he and the others walked up behind them.

"We really need to get that connection severed," said Daniel as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, well come on love birds, we need to get to Earth," said Vince.

"Coming," said Daniel as they stood up and headed for their next adventure.


	10. Epilogue

Several years after Zarkon had been killed, Allura had given birth to twin boys, Hunk and Lance have both now found replacement pilots and are living on Arus as helpers for the castle. Pidge goes home every so often so he can get new upgrades for the castle, and to see his brother. Lastly, Daniel proposed to Larmina and they are going to marry in June, but they promised not to let it interfere with their job as Voltron pilots.

The End.


End file.
